heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
All-Flash Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * | StoryTitle2 = The Men Who Turned to Stone | Synopsis2 = Jay Garrick's colleague, Mister Norris, shows him a new formula he has invented, one capable of turning living things into stone. He tells a man who visits the laboratory about it, and the man in turn tells mob boss Joe Callen. Intrigued by the idea, Callen has Norris abducted and sends some men to kill Jay. Jay fakes dodges the bullets at superspeed and plays dead. After they leave, he changes into the Flash and injects himself with a blood plasma formula he had developed, hypothesizing that it might protect him in case Norris's formula is used against him. Callen's men abduct several people to test the formula on, including Joan Williams. On the street, the Flash encounters a little girl whose mother had just been taken. She leads him to a building, but they are captured and turned into statues. Callen makes an attraction out of his Flash statue, charging money for other criminals to come see his handiwork. However, the blood plasma formula works as planned, and the Flash recovers from his statue-like state. He plunges Callen into a vat of Norris's formula, turning everything but his head to stone. He then rounds up Callen's men, who had been causing trouble around town. Finally, he uses his blood plasma formula to release the others who had been turned into statues, including Norris and Joan. | Editor2_1 = M. C. Gaines | Editor2_2 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | Inker2_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Others Characters: * Wallace | StoryTitle3 = The Adventure of "the Monocle" and His Garden of Gems | Synopsis3 = | Editor3_1 = M. C. Gaines | Editor3_2 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer3_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler3_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | Inker3_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Monocle's men :* Bennet :* Sanders :* Barnes | StoryTitle4 = The Flash! | Synopsis4 = | Editor4_1 = M. C. Gaines | Editor4_2 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer4_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler4_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | Inker4_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mr. Benton Other Characters * Jack Crofts * Paw Crofts * Maw Crofts Locations: * Oklahoma :* Oilville | StoryTitle5 = The Flash | Synopsis5 = | Editor5_1 = M. C. Gaines | Editor5_2 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer5_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler5_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | Inker5_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Dagger Daniels * Gunner Parker * Dagger's boys :* Chuck Other Characters * Joe Vickers * Virginia * Redshirts * Billy James * Mac * Bill | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in Golden Age Flash Archives 2. * This issue also contains "The Mayor of Mapleton (A Hop Harrigan Story)" text story. * This issue also contains filler story "Butch McLobster. The Super-Mobster" by Ed Wheelan. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}